1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a power-supply control method, a program, and a power-supply control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, information processing apparatuses to which a power-supply device (e.g., a battery) having power-feeding and charging capabilities and a power-supply device (e.g., an AC (alternating current) adapters) having a power-feeding capability are connectable have been widely used. Typical examples of such information processing apparatuses are notebook PCs (personal computers) and digital cameras. For example, when both a battery and an AC adapter are connected to such an information processing apparatus, it can receive power fed from both of the battery and the AC adapter and also can charge the battery with the power fed from the AC adapter.
Under such a situation, technologies for controlling power supply on the basis of identification information of power-supply devices connected to an information processing apparatus have been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-109465 discloses a technology in which a determination as to genuine-cell information included in a battery device and a determination as to whether or not the battery device satisfies any of predetermined conditions are made and user of the battery device is prohibited in accordance with a result of the determinations.